To enable wireless device mobility, access nodes in communication with a wireless device are configured to perform a handover of the wireless device to another access node. Some access nodes can be further configured to maintain an indication of proximate access nodes, such as a neighbor relation table or another similar indication, and the indication of proximate access nodes can be used to facilitate a wireless device handover. Configuring the indication of proximate access nodes is typically performed manually by a network provider for each access node deployed in a communication system. Further, the presence of invalid entries, such as a false indication that an access node is capable of supporting a handover from another access node, can degrade network performance by causing interrupted communication sessions and failed handover attempts.